Extemporaneous Reaction
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Lost and alone in Baltimore, five year old Tony reacts the only way possible- in the spur of the moment.  This is part of my Fate series.
1. Improvised

Improvised

Jethro Gibbs entered Autopsy thoughtfully, sipping on an aromatic cup of coffee. Spying Dr. Mallard washing up at the stainless steel sink, he called out a greeting.

"Hey, Duck, Maria just called and said Mrs. Mallard picked up Tony about an hour ago."

Ducky nodded at the information update, but dried his hands before he replied. "Ah yes, they have secret plans for the afternoon and evening to which I am not privy. Mother says for me to fend for myself for supper, and that they will see me when they see me."

He chuckled then. "We both do so much enjoy having the lad stay with us. He practically infuses energy and excitement through the house."

"He loves visiting with you two, as well. I know he'll enjoy the weekend." Jethro smiled at his buddy.

"Well, anyway, young Anthony and I have our own plans tomorrow, mainly revolving around instructing the boy in yet more golfing strategies. You know, Jethro, that child is a natural at the sport, even at the age of five. Why the first time I took him out on the green and put a club in his hand…."

Gibbs interrupted, trying to head off an extremely long story. He, himself, was ready to leave work, and impatient to begin his off hours' existence.

"You're a good teacher, Duck, but I do know what you mean. Tony's definitely a natural athlete."

Ducky nodded agreeably, then untied his scrub gown and discarded it.

Jethro took another swallow and continued. "I appreciate you and Mrs. Mallard inviting him over for the weekend, and hope he is not any trouble. He is more than aware of the behaviour I expect him to display while he's in residence."

Ducky shook his head. "Your fears are unfounded, Jethro. The lad is well mannered and no problem when he stays with us. Quite the contrary, and he's a born entertainer."

Gibbs sighed and grinned in relief but brushed his hand through his short hair. "I'm worried, I guess, that he's on a misbehaving kick. I actually had to spank him a couple of nights ago."

Ducky reached up and cut off the lights to the Morgue, then walked alongside Gibbs as they approached the elevator.

Gibbs pressed the button and mere seconds later the steel doors opened. The men stepped inside.

"What did the lad do to warrant corporal punishment from his daddy?" Ducky questioned.

"He and his little friend Dylan found a lighter at Dylan's place, so they decided to take it outside to see if they could make it work. They got it activated, all right, and then the boys almost burned up the neighbor's garage next door."

"Oh my," Ducky tutted, worry evident in his tone. "It's a wonder the children did not suffer burns."

They slowly made their way out of the elevator and to the nearly vacant parking deck.

Unlocking his car, Gibbs leaned against the side of the vehicle. "No, thank God an adult was walking his dog and caught them, and also managed to get the fire stopped. The kids came out unscathed, burn wise. Tony's rear end was the only part of his body which suffered, and believe me, I made sure he regretted the whole incident."

Ducky shook his head, "He earned that one, I agree."

"Yeah, well he knew he had a spanking coming, and turned on the charm to try to talk me out of it. You know how he uses his appeal to get when he wants."

Ducky laughed, "Jethro, you know he already realizes the power he possesses- that charisma of his."

Gibbs grinned in reply. "True enough, and I already have a mental picture down the road a few years. He will attract quite a female fan base. I managed to resist his charm, though. He was crying before I even got him across my lap."

Ducky responded, "You did the right thing in the circumstance Jethro."

The two friends paused a second, and Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ducky, you know how much I appreciate that you and Victoria love him- and spoil him, I should add."

Ducky tried to look shocked. "Jethro, dear man, you do make improbable claims."

Gibbs cut his eyes to his friend's innocent expression and shook his head. "Ducky, at your place he's got a house full of toys, a bike, a car seat, everything over there. Tell the truth for once about this topic. You spoil him."

"Really, Jethro, we moved furniture out of young Anthony's room a couple of years ago, I do remember that."

"Ducky, you moved out the crib you had for him so that he could have a big boy bed to replace it!"

The good doctor smiled at the remembrance, "Ah, now, I do appear to recall that."

Gibbs laughed, "Never mind, but…."

Ducky interrupted, "Did I tell you how bright the lad is? We watch all of the medical dramas together, and he can be playing on the floor with his cars and will suddenly look up at the set and make a correct diagnosis! That child is headed towards medical school, just mark my words."

"We'll have to see. He told me yesterday he wants to grow up to be the man who makes pizza at that restaurant down the block."

They both laughed, and then Ducky took his glasses off and wiped them on his sleeve.

"Now, however, I want to change the subject before we depart. You have the house to yourself, a rare occurrence, I might point out. What have you planned for the weekend with Maria and the lad occupied elsewhere?"

Gibbs turned his head slightly and opened the car door, attempting to keep Ducky from reading his expression.

"Well, Jenny's back in town, and we thought that….." His words trailed into silence, and he looked up to see if Ducky appeared ready to comment.

Ducky did, and couldn't help smirking. "In that case, I'm sure you'll be tied up most of the weekend. I'll warrant that if Tony needs anything we can call his abuela only."

With that, the Scotsman turned and made his way to his own Morgan.

Gibbs laughed and strapped on his seatbelt, then hurriedly left the garage.

An hour later, showered and changed, he stood in the living room regarding the furnishings. The furniture definitely had seen some wear and tear, though Maria did her magic and made it appear nicer than it actually was. The backyard, which he could see from the window, provided housing for much of Tony's toys and some sports equipment. This definitely was a house with a child, completely different and polar opposite from the tastefully furnished townhouse Jenny Shepard called home when back in D.C.

Jethro shook his head in resignation and went to answer Jenny's knock.


	2. Unprepared

Unprepared

Nearly forty eight hours later Gibbs worked in the basement, reviewing their hours together and the fact that he and she definitely had an electrifying chemistry. The magnetic sparks between them were intense.

Jenny floated down the steps as he looked up and grinned. She had just finished a shower and her damp hair curled slightly. Clad only in one of Jethro's tee shirts, she came up behind him and put her arms around him.

He turned so that she faced him and pushed her a little away from him, then tilted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You smell good, Jenny," he murmured, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I have enjoyed this weekend, and am going to be sorry to see our time come to an end tomorrow morning."

He kissed her softly again.

"Mrs. Mallard will bring Tony back after I am already gone to work, and Maria is here. Entertaining though you have been, I admit I have missed my little boy."

She smiled and pulled back to look up eagerly. "Jethro, why don't you let me spend some time with Tony?"

He moved away and located his coffee cup, then took a swallow. "Jen, you are welcome to come over any time to be with him."

"No, I don't mean here, I mean I would like to take Tony off by myself and spend some time alone with him, just the two of us. We've just been in each other's company a few minutes at a time, and then just a handful of times. I want him to get used to me, and to not be shy around me."

Taken by surprise, Gibbs eyed her quizzically and tried to process her words. "Jen, you don't usually like kids."

"That's not really fair to say. I just am not around them much- or at all." She regarded him pleadingly.

"Ok, so honestly I think it probably wouldn't be that great for you to take Tony off for a couple of hours. He's an active little whirlwind, and let me stress active. He is on the go- constantly_._"

She frowned in annoyance. "Don't be mean. I am as capable as anyone of keeping a five year old boy in my care. I'm not planning to rename him or enroll him in a private school, Jethro, just to get him comfortable with me."

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right, do you want to take him to lunch or something? There are several restaurants that are kid friendly, that have those playgrounds and Happy meals…."

"No, that will not work. I want him for the day, the whole entire day. I'll take him to Baltimore and then we can see some sights like Fort McHenry, or a museum- something like that. That would give your housekeeper a break, as well. Let me do this, Jethro, let me take Tony, ok?"

He studied her facial expression and finally nodded his assent. After all, he could think of no good reason why Tony couldn't stay with her for a day. It was just a day, and she wanted to build a rapport with his son. What harm could it be?

"When?" he questioned.

"Tuesday would be great. I'll pick him up early, right after breakfast, and get him back before supper. How is that?"

Jethro resigned himself to her pleas. "Ok, I'll tell Maria, and she'll have him ready Tuesday."

"Good," she smiled, then licked her lips. "Now, though, you and I, Agent Gibbs, just have a few hours left, and I do believe I know how I would like you to entertain me." She moved away slowly and started up the stairs.

Jethro set down his coffee cup and followed her.

Tuesday dawned a gorgeous day, not too hot, but warm enough to enjoy the outdoors. Jenny hurried up the walk and knocked excitedly, looking forward to the opportunity to get closer to Jethro's child. After all, she didn't plan to spend the rest of her career serving at one NCIS post or another post out of the country. She had plans to come and settle down permanently in the D. C. area. Her own father still lived in Georgetown.

Maria answered the door and greeted her warmly. The older woman was savvy to the fact that Jenny and Jethro shared a romance they would reactivate every year or so, then let cool. Maria, ever the diplomat, kept her thoughts of that to herself. She ushered Jen into the house, and explained that Tony was finishing breakfast. Jenny followed her to the kitchen just as Tony slid out of his chair, having heard the visitor arrive.

Tony, pleased with his outfit of a little button down plaid shirt and navy blue pants, which he had convinced Abuela to let him wear, carefully rubbed at a spot of breakfast that had fallen on his sleeve. Satisfied that he was presentable again, he smiled at Jen, then turned to his abuela. "May I be excused from the table, por favor, please?"

Jenny caught her breath. The child had such lovely manners.

Maria replied, "Yes, Bambino, and go now upstairs and brush your teeth. Ms. Shepard wants to take you off for some adventure, and you must hurry."

Tony scampered off and Jenny addressed Maria with a shy smile, "Thank you for having him ready. I am not that experienced with kids, or little boys, so I do appreciate your help."

Maria regarded her thoughtfully and smiled, "It is not difficult to learn, and Antonio is a good boy. Now, please, make yourself at home and excuse me so that I can go oversee my bambino. He will be ready to join you very soon."

With that she headed upstairs, and within minutes she returned, with Tony following. He jumped down the steps, carefully landing in the center of each one. Pleased with himself, he announced to Jen with a beautiful smile, "I am ready to go with you now."

Jenny nodded and grabbed the car seat Jethro had left in the foyer for her. She made her way out first, and managed to get the car seat installed without having to ask for help.

Meanwhile, Tony watched her departure and yanked frantically at Maria's dress. Holding up his arms he whispered urgently, "Abuela, take me."

Maria realized instantly that her baby suddenly felt afraid, and unsure about leaving her. She picked him up and he wrapped his legs around her waist. Then he rested his head against her shoulder and reached up to softly rub her hair. She rocked slowly, soothingly, as she watched Jenny, in the driveway, struggle with the car seat. After a couple of minutes he loosened his hold, and turned to survey the yard and driveway. Kissing Tony softly on the head Maria set him down then, and they walked out of the house.

Jenny congratulated herself on finally getting the hang of the car seat. Straightening, she spoke brightly to Tony, "All right, then, let's get on the road."

Maria picked up Tony and kissed him good bye. "You will be Abuela's good boy when you are gone. Es verdad?"

Tony grinned back at her, "Es verdad, Abuela mia, it is true and I will be a good boy." He covered her faces with kisses, and then allowed her to give Jenny advice on the car seat travel activities without his usual added editorial comments.

Maria watched the car as it disappeared down the street, a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. It worried her that Tony had clung to her so desperately before she handed him over to Jenny Shepard. She shook her head and self consciously looked around. Probably she had read too much into the situation. Perhaps subconsciously it upset her that her boy could function independently without her.


	3. On Impulse

On Impulse

At NCIS Gibbs glanced at the clock, yet once again. Jenny should be just collecting Tony, and he felt a little unsettled. He made his way to Autopsy and stood silently, then began to pace the perimeter of the space.

Ducky took one look and guessed the cause of concern. He spoke reassuringly "Give Jennifer a chance, Jethro. She very badly wants to show you that she is capable of tending young Anthony."

Jethro nodded, and a couple of minutes later, he returned to his desk.

Driving more carefully than usual, Jenny glanced nervously in the rear view mirror, but Tony seemed fine. Watching the cars as they passed in the left lane of the beltway, he called out the car models as they whizzed by Jenny's vehicle. "That's the Ford, there, the yellow one is the Toyota Tercel. I see the Chevy truck up ahead of us."

He changed a few minutes later to making car and truck vrooming noises, and catching Jenny's gaze in the mirror, he smiled at her. "Where are you taking me today? I have on nice clothes, not play clothes. Do you like them? Abuela and I chose them."

She responded with a quick smile of her own. "I thought we'd go to one of the malls, first. I have a few things I need to pick up, and I think there is a toy store there you would probably like."

Tony's eyes lit with anticipation and he strained against the restraining bar to lean forward to inform her, "I have been a very, very good boy, so you probably need to buy a toy for me."

She couldn't help but laugh. He might be barely past babyhood, but Tony already oozed charm.

Less than an hour later she found a parking space in the crowded parking lot of one of Baltimore's shopping malls.

She managed to extricate Tony from the restraints without too much difficulty and then began to head towards the nearest entrance. Tony jogged up to her and pulled on her skirt. "You are not supposed to not hold my hand in the parking lot."

Jenny mentally slapped herself and looked down at him. "Right you are, Tony, I guess I am just used to keeping up with myself." She plastered a serious expression on her face and questioned, "What happens to children who run around in lots where cars are going and coming?"

Tony answered, "If I ran in the road I would get a spanking because a car could hit me and run over me and kill me dead. Even Ducky couldn't fix me then and put me back together. I don't know about those other children, though."

Spying a revolving door at the entrance, Tony began jumping up and down as he quickened his pace. "I like that door! Let's make it go around and around, ok?"

He was adorable, Jenny had to admit to herself. She could see why all of NCIS loved him.

Nevertheless, she had an agenda. "Well, let's just go around twice. Otherwise, we will waste all of our time with the revolving door and will have to skip the toy store."

He pulled her into the space and giggled as they whizzed around. Once they emerged after the two revolutions, she pulled them towards a mall directory.

Spying a bank of rentable strollers, she looked appraisingly from them to him.

Tony caught her focus and bristled, puffing out his lip. "Those are for babies and wee lads, and I am not that."

She didn't fight him, and a couple of minutes later they entered the store she wanted, where she made her way to the displays of dressy business suits she wanted to check.

Tony attempted to follow her from rack to rack for several minutes, but eventually got tired. He sat down on the floor, then began crawling under the racks of clothes, pretending that he was under a caravan of tents. A couple of minutes later he realized he needed to use the restroom, so he crawled out and made his way to Jenny, who had moved into yet another section of the store. She was evaluating three silk blouses, each a slightly different shade of pink.

He pulled her skirt to get her attention. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go," she ordered absentmindedly.

"I don't know where it is," he responded.

"Oh-" She stopped and glanced around their area. Finally she spotted a sign, and leaned down. "Tony look, do you see the sign up there? That's the restroom. You go ahead and go, then meet me back here." With that, she went back to her analysis of the hues.

Tony made his way in the direction of the restroom with more than a little worry. Usually his daddy or his abuela took him to public restrooms. He went into the bathroom for boys with Daddy, or the bathroom with girls with Abuela. He had tried numerous times to convince both adults that he could go all by himself, but they firmly refused to allow that. This was his opportunity to show them that he was no longer a baby. Nevertheless, he glanced back carefully to make sure all looked well.

The bathroom door proved heavy, and he had to put his back against it and use his legs to provide enough traction to get it wedged open. He stumbled through, pleased that he had gotten into the room. A couple of minutes later he improvised a stepstool out of the trashcan, and balanced on the sink to wash his hands.

When he came out of the restroom no one appeared in sight. He looked to the left and to the right, trying to locate Jenny. Realizing that he didn't have any idea which direction to choose to begin a search, he used his balled up fists and began chanting, "Eeney meeney, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe." The last word landed on his left fist, so he set off in that direction, keeping on a straight course down the center aisle.

Discovering Jenny was nowhere to be found to the left, Tony decided to move towards the side aisles to search. He had yet to see store personnel, and a couple of minutes later, he began to worry.

Just as tears threatened, he spied an escalator, and his mood changed to elation immediately. He loved escalators! The trip down to the ground floor was made a bit longer as Tony created a game of almost reaching the bottom, then scrambling back up several steps. When he finally grew tired he stepped off and found himself in the cosmetics, perfume, and make up section. That certainly didn't look appetizing, so he made his way around some more of the store areas before it dawned on him that he was alone.

He leaned against a store mannequin of a man dressed in shorts and a polo shirt and thought up his next move. Jenny had probably returned to the car, so he needed to navigate his way to the parking lot. He scanned the ceiling's perimeter until he located the Exit sign. Mrs. Mallard had taught him to immediately find the exit sign in every building he entered, just in case there was an emergency.


	4. Ad Libbed

Ad Libbed

A little later he stood on the sidewalk surrounding the store and scanned the parking area. It didn't look familiar, and he remembered that there had been a set of trees very near where they had parked. He began walking along the sidewalk, making his way towards the center outside perimeter of the mall. He was thirsty, and tired, and now, more than a little scared. Finally he discovered an area that looked like it could be the correct one. He stood on the edge of the walk, biting at the side of his lip. Going into a busy parking lot without an adult ranked as a serious no no, and would end with a painful spanking. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He rubbed his bottom, thinking back to several days before when he had been put across his daddy's knees and spanked for playing with a lighter. Any time that he got involved in something dangerous, his rear end suffered for it.

He wasn't sure what to do.

A group of excited teens interrupted his musing. There were several, and they stopped near where he was and conferred over their lunch plans. Finally one of the boys held up his hands and clapped loudly. "That's it! We're heading right over there and eating at the barbecue restaurant."

The other members agreed good naturedly, and stepped off the curb, heading for the diner. Tony grabbed his opportunity. These were grown ups, so he shouldn't get a spanking if he followed them around the lanes of cars. He jumped off and hurried after them, his little legs straining to keep up with their longer ones.

On the way he recalled a scene from a Sesame Street episode his abuela had allowed him to watch. The boy in the story had been mute, and didn't talk at all the whole segment. That provided him with a clever idea, and Tony giggled. He could pretend to be mute, like the boy that he had watched.

Five minutes later the teens entered the establishment. Tony lagged a couple of minutes behind them, but finally, he, too, made his way into the restaurant. He was tired from the fast pace, and very thirsty. Rubbing his tummy, he realized that he was extremely hungry, as well. Right about now, back home in Washington, his abuela would be getting his lunch ready.

The hostess heard the door shut and came around the corner. When she saw Tony she looked for the rest of the family, and frowned when she noted no one else. She regarded him more carefully. He was a cute little fellow, tiny, with green eyes framed by long eyelashes, and brown hair sprinkled with blond highlights.

"Hey there, Handsome- did your family go sit down already?"

Tony didn't answer, determined to mimic the television boy, and she looked around the restaurant. Seeing no one she could connect with the child, she tried for an explanation once again. "What's your name, Baby?"

Again, Tony watched her, but refused to speak.

Concerned, she walked over and took him by the hand, ordering with concern, "Come with me."

He trotted beside her and she led him to a small two person booth. She lifted him onto the seat and reached into her apron pocket and pulled out some crayons and the restaurant's color sheet. "Here you go, Honey. Stay right here and color this picture for me, and I'll be back."

Tony quickly settled in to the task at hand, and leaning half on the table, he began to color. Within a minute the hostess reappeared with the restaurant manager, a jovial middle aged man who tried to get Tony to communicate, also. Tony regarded him steadily, but still refused to talk.

The manager stood up in defeat and whispered to the hostess, "Go check with every single diner here and make sure he doesn't belong to one of them."

She hurried off to check, and the manager scooted onto the seat next to Tony, ready to try again. He was the father of two small children, and his heart lurched. He would be out of his mind with worry if he couldn't find one of his.

"Are you hungry for a bite to eat, Big Man?"

Tony's head jerked upright so fast that the man laughed. "Hold on a couple of minutes and we'll get you something to eat and drink. I think I can recognize an empty tummy when I see one."

The hostess returned with the news that Tony belonged with none of the patrons, and the manager told her to sit down and stay with Tony, and not to let him out of her sight. The kid looked about three, and he certainly couldn't be off by himself.

He quickly called the local division of the Baltimore police department, then headed to the kitchen to get lunch prepared for their little visitor.

The police arrived as Tony polished off the last bite of his hamburger. Seeing the officers approach, he quickly drank the last of his Coke. His abuela would not be pleased if she found out he had been drinking a Coke for lunch instead of milk, so he wanted to make sure he left no evidence of his crime.

Satisfied that he had gotten rid of the incriminating beverage, he politely wiped his mouth with his napkin. Then he smiled at the officers and waited patiently. One beckoned over the manager to find out the background while the other radioed in to his headquarters. Finally, they both approached and greeted him brightly.

The taller one introduced himself as Officer Matt, and the shorter and older one as Officer Mike.

Tony regarded them carefully. They looked like nice guys, and they had badges like his daddy's.

The hostess came back and joined them, clearly worried. "He's just such a little kid, I can't imagine what has happened. He doesn't talk, but he understands what you say to him."

She smiled down at Tony, her eyes misty. "You're going to be okay now. The nice policemen are going to take you to where they work now. You can take your pretty picture with you." She pointed down at Tony's color sheet. "You did a great job with it."

Tony nodded at her, and for just a second he got scared. He knew he would come to no harm at the restaurant, but would he be all right once he left it?

He took another look at the officers and calmed down. These were policemen who wore uniforms, and Daddy said that he was like an NCIS policeman.

He slid from his seat and waited for the next move.


	5. Impromptu

Impromptu

The law enforcers called in that they were bringing the little boy to headquarters, then Officer Mike grasped Tony firmly by the hand. The hostess leaned down and hugged him, as did the manager, and there was a chorus of goodbyes from tables of diners who had been privy to the situation.

Tony skipped towards the cruiser, his hand still firmly grasped by the policeman. Officer Matt opened the rear door, but then beckoned Tony. "Come here a second and let me show you something."

Officer Mike led him over, then picked him up to allow him to peer into the trunk's interior. There were several stuffed animals, of all sizes, colors, and types, which the police department routinely gave out to children who had been traumatized.

Officer Matt spoke again, cheerfully. "Why don't you grab one of those toys and you'll have some company to play with while we try to find your folks?"

Greedily, Tony made a quick selection. Truthfully, he had plenty of toys, but he certainly saw no need to refuse a gift. He yanked out a stuffed alligator almost as tall as he from the menagerie, and the policemen looked at each other and laughed. He had not hesitated a second in his choice.

When they got to the station Tony immediately felt at home. The squad room reminded him of where his daddy worked at NCIS. The Sergeant appeared and looked Tony over while the officers told him what they knew. Tony smiled, then grew bored with the chatter and sat down on the floor to play with the gator.

Suddenly a new officer appeared, leading an obviously intoxicated man behind him. The officer pointed to a chair across from Tony and muttered, "Sit there, and let me get the paperwork on you started. We need to just go ahead and give you a permanent cell here, you get brought in so much."

Nearly on his heels another policeman came through the door opposite motioning tor a plump, attractive, middle aged woman. He directed her to take a seat, and she selected a chair facing Tony. He gave her one of his megawatt smiles in greeting, taken with the rhinestones that adorned her short dress.

She blew him a kiss, and wrinkled her nose teasingly, "Well my name is Glitter, and I would sit on the floor by you, but you've got a big old crocodile that could eat me up!"

Tony beamed and continued his play.

The inebriated man grumbled under his breath, but sat down jerkily as his arresting officer had commanded. Spying Tony and the gator he grinned and told him to be careful in Spanish, "Cuidado."

Forgetting his vow of silence, Tony grinned up at the man and answered that he would, "Tendre cuidado."

Officer Mike whirled around and made his way back to Tony. Leaning down to get on the child's level he asked carefully, "Do you speak Spanish?"

Before Tony could reply, the officer urgently addressed the prisoner, "Ask him his name, how about it?"

The man realized that the reply was serious. He straightened and propped his arms on his knees, then asked Tony his name.

Tony replied, "In Spanish or English do you want me to speak? En espanol o en ingles quieres que hables? Are you a perp?"

"English, ingles, and si, I am a perp, but no matter," was the reply.

Tony clarified, "What do you want me to say?"

Officer Matt and the Sergeant joined them then, happiness evident on their faces.

"Son, why didn't you say you could speak?" scolded the Sergeant, relief washing over him that the boy might be able to give them some identifying information.

Tony scowled and puffed his lip out into a pout at the reprimand. Officer Matt cut his eyes at the Sergeant, who quickly changed his tone.

"No one's mad, Son, we just have been worried about you."

Tony nodded, and Officer Mike took over. "Son, what's your name?"

"My name's Tony and I live in Washington which is the capitol city of the United States of America. Sometimes I stay in Mexico, though, and also Ducky and Mrs. Mallard are going to take me to Scotland one day."

Tony paused and scooted towards Glitter, transfixed with the rhinestones. "When I am big and have money I will buy my grandmother a dress like yours," he assured her. "She is the most beautiful grandmother in the whole world, and she will like a pretty dress."

Her eyes filled and she smiled in response, then turned her head.

Officer Mike continued, "Do you know your phone number?"

"I know Abuela's number, and Daddy's number, and Ducky's number, and Mrs. Mallard's number. My daddy is NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He works at the Navy Yard, across the Anacostia. He has a real job, not like the three letter boys. Do you know him, my daddy? He doesn't like bad guys."

The Sergeant smiled encouragingly at the child, then turned and snapped at a young recruit standing near the main desk. "Hey, bring some paper and pens over here, and make it snappy."

The female officer jogged over with the supplies. Officer Mike ordered, "Okay, Tony, give me the first phone number."

Tony did, and told him it belonged to his grandmother. Officer Mike scribbled it down, then passed it to his partner, who immediately left to call. He asked Tony for the next one, which the boy said was his dad's, and the Sergeant raced off with it. Officer Mike motioned Tony to continue to play while he raced to phone Ducky.

Tony watched their activity with interest, then turned his attention to the noise and exchanges taking part in the squad room.

The young recruit had stayed and she smiled at him. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head and answered politely, "No, thank you very much."

Honestly, he was tired and getting upset. It had been a long morning, and as exciting as his adventure had been, he was homesick. He wanted Abuela to come cuddle him and hold him. He wanted Daddy to pick him up and carry him, and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted his house, and his yard, and his toys, and his family.

Suddenly he felt tears start to fill his eyes and he looked up to see Glitter smiling sympathetically at him. He wiped his eyes with the back of one hand, and clutched his toy closer with the other. He wanted so badly to be a big boy and not cry.

His inebriated conversation starter looked at him quickly, then motioned Glitter.

Understanding immediately, Glitter leaned down and beckoned to the boy. "Tony, would you do something really sweet for Glitter?"

That interested him, and he shook his head eagerly, then stood up and approached the call girl, leaning against her to hear her request.

"Well," she continued, whispering as though it were a secret, "I am just a little bit afraid to be all by myself here, and I just don't have any of my friends here."

Tony patted her on the arm but waited quietly for her to continue.

"Would you come sit with me just for a few minutes?" She looked at him hopefully.

Tony nodded eagerly and crawled into the empty seat beside her. She put her arm around him.

"You have been so sweet to help me, but now you are having to sit on that hard, plastic chair and I feel bad about that. Why don't you come sit in my lap, where you'll be a little more comfortable?"

Tony was a friendly child, and he was also used to being held. The fact that it was a stranger's lap didn't generate any real shyness- he was used to being passed from one lap to another in Mexico. He agreed immediately.

Once he had settled against her and deposited the alligator in his vacated seat, she began rocking softly, and though it certainly didn't cause the motion that a real chair that rocked did, it served her purpose. The movement stabbed at his heart, and he desperately wanted his abuela. He started to cry softly, and Glitter seemed to understand and rubbed his face softly. The little lost boy fell asleep within a couple of minutes, and she smiled down at him, his little cheeks tear stained.


	6. Unrehearsed

Unrehearsed

The Sergeant hung up his phone and conferred with Mike and Matt before making his way into the bullpen again. The inebriated man joined Glitter in looking at the three expectantly, concerned about the little fellow.

The Sergeant relieved their worries.

"Dad's an NCIS agent, all right, and he's on his way with the grandmother and family doctor. According to them, the child was on an outing with a family friend. They're trying to reach her now."

Glitter changed positions, adjusting Tony's weight, and the Sergeant looked at her compassionately. She turned her head, not able to ignore the expression on his face. Her heart hurt, and she knew he was thinking that had she chosen a different line of work, she would not be in a police station cuddling someone else's child. She would have been at home, holding her own grandchild, and not sitting at headquarters charged with prostitution.

Ten minutes later Jenny Shepard was shown into a conference room and ordered to wait. She had realized Tony was missing about a half hour after he told her he needed to go to the restroom. She asked a man to go in and check for her, and when he returned and told her there was no child within, she became irritated. The boy had obviously wandered off, and she was pretty sure he had headed to the toy store.

She left the store, high heels clicking on the floor, and consulted the directory again. It turned out that the mall had two toy stores, and she made her way to both to examine the occupants. By the time she entered the second store, Tony had been out of her sight for over two hours. She explained the situation to the store clerk, who, horrified, immediately summoned the police.

They followed her to their precinct, and she arrived just as Glitter lulled Tony to sleep. The officers were none too eager to relinquish Tony to the individual who had managed to lose him, so they told her to remain in the conference room until her identity was verified.

When Tony woke up he sat quietly a few minutes until he got his bearings. Then he repositioned himself so that he could whisper to Glitter his need to use the restroom. She stood up with him and then set him down, but held his hand firmly. The policemen pointed to the bathrooms. She accompanied him into the restroom, and when they emerged, his face had been washed.

Officer Matt approached. "Are you hungry, Little Man, or thirsty?"

Tony leaned into Glitter, suddenly shy. She looked down, then answered for him, "He'll let us know if he wants something, right, Tony?" He nodded gratefully and she pointed to the alligator. "Why don't you walk your alligator around and introduce it to some of the nice policemen? I'll stay right here where you can see me."

Tony was agreeable, and grabbed his toy and set off, checking to make sure he could see her every couple of minutes. With his gregarious nature he managed to befriend all of the law officers he encountered, and he lost no time in describing NCIS and his home and his friends to his audience, who found him precocious, and precious, as well.

The police department had detained Jethro, Ducky, and Maria briefly upon arrival, refusing to let them into the area with Tony until they were satisfied that Tony's negligent care was due to one person, only. Jethro almost came to blows with one officer, but finally Ducky managed to get him to calm down and understand the perspective of their investigators. They ushered in a sobbing Jenny, and the officers shook their heads at her actions, or lack of actions, as she explained the morning, between sobs, to the other three.

Finally the policemen were satisfied and gave the go ahead. Jethro nearly knocked them down trying to get to his child, and Maria was just as frantic. When they spilled into the bullpen area, they heard the little boy's voice first before they actually spied him.

Next, they saw Tony marching over the seats of a set of chairs, a police cap perched precariously on his head and a badge pinned on his shirt, dangling the alligator, whose tail dragged the floor. Several officers, clearly enamored with the little charmer, were chanting in cadence as he marched dramatically, "All smart boys who know their phone/ are gonna be officers when they're grown!"

Tony was in his element at the attention, so it took him a second to realize that the chorus had silenced as the policemen recognized his family had come. He stopped abruptly, confused, then looked where his police friends were focusing.

Maria and Jethro raced over, both grabbing him to them, and for a couple of seconds, he disappeared from view. When he emerged, he was covered in kisses and squeezed from hugs. Then Ducky, who had held back briefly, grabbed him close, as well.

Jenny stood away from the group, paralyzed by guilt. As word spread throughout the bullpen that she was the culprit who had mislaid cute little Tony, the officers scowled at her and regarded her with irritation. She retreated, calling out with a trembling voice, "Jethro, since he's safe I'm going on back to Washington. Call me later."

Gibbs turned and gave her an incredulous look, then focused his attention back to his boy.

Tony began talking immediately, eager to share his day's activities, though Ducky told him they needed to get back to D. C. Tony insisted on introducing his family to all of his new friends, and when he got to Glitter she smiled shyly at Maria as she brushed back Tony's bangs. "He had wonderful manners, and I made sure he had a good nap, that your grandbaby did." Maria's breath caught and she threw her arms around the woman, thanking her over and over for taking such good care of her baby boy.

Tony departed to the voices of the officers promising him he would have a job there when he grew up, that they wanted him to go into enforcement, and that he would always be a member of the Baltimore squad.

The officers looked at each other sheepishly as they watched the little boy disappear. They definitely had fallen in love with the little fellow!

"What are you going to name your alligator?" Ducky questioned as they made their way to the car.

Tony did not hesitate. "Baltimore- I'm going to call him Baltimore, 'cause the Sergeant said once Baltimore gets its teeth in you, it won't let go."

Everyone laughed.


End file.
